No Reason
by Archangel Barton
Summary: Does proper reasoning and correct logic matter when you love? [SenRu; One-shot]


Title: No Reason  
Author: Archangel  
  
Pairing: SenRu  
Genre: Sap  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them.  
  
No Reason  
By Archangel  
  
Rukawa's POV  
  
I love you…  
  
Words that rarely came out of my mouth. The words that hold so much meaning and feeling. The words that I never expected to feel but eventually I did…because you showed me…and I gave in.  
  
You know I'm not a man of speech. 'Talk' isn't in my nature at all. I may seem to be quiet and nonchalant about these things…about 'us'…but then you know me pretty well to proudly claim that I truly love you.  
  
I love you…  
  
These were the words you said to me exactly seven months ago.  
  
I can clearly remember your confession. We were passionately playing the sport we loved most. My eyes were on yours and yours are on mine…then you just spilled it out…you said that you love me. I quickly deserted you as soon as I heard it…ran as fast as I could and as far away as I could get…until my feet couldn't bear anymore pressure.   
  
Running away was an overall understatement of the terms stupid, insane and pathetic…   
  
But I didn't know how to handle the shock…it's not so typical of me to stand there stunned and stare at you while I digest what you meant by 'I love you'…you did understand that, I presume, you gave me some space to ponder about what had happened…and after everything was done and I told you the reason why I ran away, you smiled…telling me you understood my actions.   
  
What still remained a mystery, even to me, was the fact that I believed you the first time you said it…I reacted too fast. But then I trusted you and knew you as much as I knew me, enough to know when you're serious or when you're joking.  
  
Then, I found myself sprawled in the shore…eyes open wide, staring at the blue skies above me…I wondered why you felt that way. But that night, despite staying awake…I was not able to get any answers…I wasn't able to know why…why you felt that way…why you said it. I decided to confront you…  
  
I was surprised to see you present in our usual spot. I did not expect to see you there but still I checked. You were completely geared, patiently waiting for me to show up. You seemed surprised yourself when you saw me walk in.   
  
I didn't bother any introduction…I went straight to you and straight to the point…I asked you why.  
  
You simply smiled at me and told me in your serene voice eleven beautiful words that I'll never forget: 'I don't need a reason to love you, I just do.'  
  
And I didn't need a reason to hold back a smile. I felt fully loved, warmth covering me whole. Then I knew right at that moment that I won't be alone anymore. With those words…you completely erased 'why' in my vocabulary…you taught me how to feel…to use my heart in which I seldom make use of. At that time, I realized…I don't need an Einstein computation or any politician's stand to prove that I do…really love you as well.  
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks into months…you never faltered in giving me your love. I can never say this relationship we share is perfect; we fight over matters that sometime after, I think was all worthless to discuss in the first place…but then I can say this is gratifying. I'm contented with you…I like being with you…I love this feeling…that sometimes I can't sleep just thinking of you, and of us.   
  
I love the feeling of the simple tortures you unknowingly do to my sleeping time…the way you make me stay awake at twelve midnight just to look outside, stare blankly at the ocean and think of you…reminisce the day before, the times we walk about by the shoreline or the times when we simply sit on hot pavements catching our breaths after a strenuous game…sharing towels and water bottles…with you sprinkling water on my face when you feel naughty…like the one you're doing now…  
  
Then again I remembered…those sweet eleven words you said to me…'I don't need a reason to love you, I just do'. And as for me, I say:  
  
"Hey Akira…I love you, too."  
  
And you kissed me.  
  
The End  
November 7, 2002  
  
A/N: Reviews and constructive criticisms please!!! 


End file.
